The invention relates to the field of devices for sterilizing liquids, and more particularly to devices for storing and sterilizing saline for ophthalmic purposes, and particularly for contact lens applications.
Sterile saline is required by contact lens wearers for use as a rinse solution, for rinsing the lens prior to inserting the lens in the eye, and also for soaking the lens during the cleaning and disinfecting process.
Sterilization of the saline is generally accomplished using heat, ultra-violet light, or filtration. The saline which has been sterilized in bulk is then stored in plastic squeeze bottles with the addition of chemicals to preserve the sterility. Sterilized saline has also been marketed in aerosol cans, which provide sterile storage without the need for chemical agents. This is accomplished due to the positive pressure within the container which keeps contaminants out. However, the expense and environmental problems associated with aerosol containers make this a less desirable alternative.
There is therefore a need for a simple and portable device for storing and dispensing sterile saline.